Waluigi's Realization
by Vimayean
Summary: Waluigi realizes that it's not easy to be in his spot.


Waluigi sighed as he looked at the spot on the Assist Trophy roster for which he was a part of, looking at the billboard on the wall within a hallway in the mansion as he murmured, looking at his purple tennis racket as he shook his head. Being that he was arguably the most popular of the non playable characters, it put a lot of pressure on him to realize that he could possibly never get his chance, due to the unfortunate circumstances of being Waluigi.

"Why do I always bother to agree being like this every game..." Waluigi muttered as he sighed and placed away his tennis racket. "...maybe I'm just not fit to be a fighter."

"Hey, don't feel too bad. You got it better than most." Shadow The Hedgehog said as he walked by while drinking some Dr. Pepper.

Waluigi squinted his eyes at Shadow as he pointed at the black and red hedgehog. "Don't you feel cheated out of being like this too?"

Shadow murmured as he looked down, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Sometimes."

Waluigi gawked. "Then why are you willing to let it go?"

"Because there's worse positions you could be in." Shadow concluded as he patted Waluigi on the back and took his leave.

Waluigi thought about this as he decided to leave the billboard as well, heading in the other direction as a bunch of Piranha Plants were popping out of the ground, trying to get his attention. Waluigi simply ignored them as he continued his way, making the plants sad that their idol didn't recognize them.

"Being neglected again... yet I'm in a better position than most..." Waluigi grumbled to himself as he looked up to see Petey Piranha selling popcorn, adjusting his purple cap. "Hey, parlor Pete! How do you feel about being a lame boss assest reused as a final smash?"

Petey munched through some of the buttery popcorn he didn't sell as he simply shrugged, with Waluigi taken aback at how fine the mutant plant was with his predicament.

"If he's fine with this, then I guess being non playable isn't so bad..." Waluigi said in a tone so quiet no one around him was able to hear, with the tall lanky man entering one of the various lobbies as everyone involved with Smash Brothers as communicating with each other, most of them being spirits.

"Is Waluigi still moody about being an assist trophy again?" Mouser asked as he watched Waluigi go by while sitting on the couch.

Silver the Hedgehog shrugged as he was eating a slice of honey topped pizza. "I can't blame him for being disappointed... I know how it feels to just be a background element."

Waluigi continued his way through as he entered the outdoor garden, seeing Dry Bowser's legendary burger stand as he noticed the reptile selling some of his bone enhancing hamburgers.

"Oh hey Waluigi, are you in need of one of my legend burgers?" Dry Bowser spoke up as the flame didn't faze him due to his fire resistant nature to it. "I got these near the Reset Bomb Forest. That nightmare is a real battlefield, let me tell you... but it does have its quirks."

Waluigi placed his hands on his hips as he sneered. "And why would I want that?"

"Because you're in one of your moods again." Dry Bowser pointed out as he flipped some of the patties he had on his grill. "Maybe you just need a higher jump in your gut to feel better."

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Just what I need, encouragement from Bowser Bones."

Dry Bowser's eyes turned blue as he clenched his right fist. "Look, do you want my juicy burgers or not?"

"Maybe no, because I don't feel the need to have them. In fact, I reject them!" Waluigi spat back as he pointed forward. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Dry Bowser then zapped Waluigi with a quick electrical jolt, then chucked one of his fragile bones at his face.

"I'll do much worse if you don't get out of the way." Dry Bowser warned as he noticed some people heading his way. "I'm sure my fellow spirits are more interested than someone of 'higher stature' such as yourself."

"Bwa!" Rabbid Peach snapped as she was getting impatient, pushing Waluigi out of the way as she wanted her burger, waving to Dry Bowser as she was good friends with him.

Waluigi couldn't believe how willingly Dry Bowser was to the Rabbid, seeing them have good chemistry with each other as he proceeded to sulk away, with Little Mac and Isabelle watching from a wooden bench as they were having McDonald's.

"Oh my... poor Waluigi really doesn't see the value in being an assist, does he?" Isabelle said while having some french fries.

Little Mac was too busy stuffing Big Macs into his mouth as he glanced at the cute dog secretary next to him. "He shouldn't complain, he gets to be playable in all sorts of games compared to us!"

Waluigi turned his head to the duo as he snarled at them, making Isabelle hide behind the bench as Little Mac stuffed another burger down his maw. Feeling that they wouldn't be worth the effort, Waluigi shook his head as he continued on, until he bumped into Charizard, who was lighting some sticks on fire to bring more light to the garden.

"So, I take it that being a Pokeball Pokemon wasn't all that bad?" Waluigi spoke up as he folded his arms.

Charizard glanced down at Waluigi as he nodded his head, the fire-flying type dragon like Pokemon continuing to fire up the sticks as he mumbled a response to Waluigi afterwards.

"So you were just grateful that they even considered you over many other Pokemon?" Waluigi pieced together as he murmured, rubbing his chin as he shook his head. "You know, perhaps you raise a good point..."

After taking in some consideration, Waluigi continued on his way as Charizard's grunts were apparent enough to sooth the skinny dastardly man, for reasons quite unknown to virtually anyone else.


End file.
